


Is it christmas yet?

by Staubsaugerin



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staubsaugerin/pseuds/Staubsaugerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon is throwing flour at Alaric, but Alaric doesn't really care as long as Damon is happy.</p>
<p>just some dalaric, each day, until christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First December - cookies

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be an advent calendar with cute, very short dalaric oneshots. :)

# Is it christmas yet?

### First December - cookies

Alaric really doesn't know why he thought that baking cookies with Damon would be a good idea. He is behaving like a little child and it's driving Alaric nuts. Damon is throwing flour at him, while Ric is actually really making the cookie dough.

He tells Damon to stop that, of course, but Damon just replies:”But it's fun!" Alaric rolls his eyes at this and keeps on ignoring his boyfriend. And even trough his behavior makes him want to punch Damon in the face, he doesn't really regret inviting Damon over for this.

He seems so happy. Damon being happy was quite unusual for such a long time. And now, in the two years they had been together, Alaric rarely ever saw Damon without a smile on his face. Damon is stepping behind him and puts his arms around Ric's waist. "I love you", he says and places little kisses on Ric's neck. "I love you, too."

Alaric puts the cookie dough on a baking sheet, not such an easy task, while Damon is still distracting him with kisses. "You know, you could cut out the cookies. Kids usually enjoy doing that, I heard", he teases Damon.

So Alaric watches Damon cutting out the cookies, while singing a christmas song. He looks at the smile on Damon's face and thinks that he wouldn't mind getting thrown flour in the face every day, as long as Damon keeps on smiling like this.


	2. Second December - confessions

# Is it christmas yet? 

### Second December - confessions

There are some undeniable facts:

1\. Alaric's best friend is a vampire.  
2\. His best friend is also an idiot.  
3\. His best friend had been in love with Elena for years.  
4\. Alaric isn't sure if he's still in love with her.  
5\. It's the second december.  
6\. It's snowing.  
7\. Alaric is in love with Damon.

It's the last point on that list that makes Alaric drink way to much alcohol. Like, even more than he usually drinks. He knows that it would probably be the best to not touch that bottle of bourbon again and go to sleep. But he doesn't want to. He knows that he will lie awake and think about Damon anyway. He isn't even sure how it happened.

Somehow they both became friends, opened up to each other and Damon told him things he never would have told anyone else. They were best friends and Alaric was totally happy with that, even trough Damon could be such an idiot sometimes. But one day, he woke up and nothing was the same anymore.

He remembers how he met Damon that day and wasn't really able to listen to anything his friend was saying, because all he could think about was, how much he wanted to pull Damon closer and just kiss him. Back then, Alaric was lying to himself, he probably just drank way to much, sleeped a little bit to less and was lonely, that was everything. He surely didn't feel anything for Damon, no. 

That was five months ago. And now here he sits and still can't stop thinking about Damon. It's snowing outside, christmas is getting nearer. That used to be Alaric's favourite time of the year. But he just doesn't like spending it alone. The door to his apartment opens and he isn't surprised when he sees Damon. The vampire sits down next to him and seems worried. 

"What's wrong? You seem upset." Alaric decides to tell him the truth, maybe because he drank way to much, maybe because Damon hasn't been flirting with Elena for months now and he almost believes he really has a chance. "You're an idiot and I'm in love with you." Damon looks at him in disbelief and asks:"What?" "I love y-", Alaric starts to repeat but Damon is already kissing him. "I love you too", Damon says. Alaric smiles. Maybe all the people who say that christmas is a holiday of love are right after all.


	3. Third December - laughing

# Is it christmas yet?

### Third December - laughing

As Alaric enters the boarding house and takes a seat on the couch next to Damon, he wonders if he ended up in a parallel universe. Damon Salvatore sits there and drinks tea. Fruit tea. Out of a cup with flowers on it. And he's wearing a yellow dress. Alaric starts to laugh. "What?, Damon asks. "You look...hot", Alaric says, grinning.

"I know I do. I always look hot", Damon answers absolutely serious. Alaric chuckles, but asks him:"Come on, why do you...well...look like this?" "I have no idea what you mean", Damon answers and drinks the rest of his tea. "Think I'm going to make myself another cup of tea. Want one too?" 

Alaric shakes his head. "No. I think I probably need a glass of whiskey if you keep on acting like this." "Don't have some", his best friend answers. "You don't have -" Damon sighs. "I lost a bet, okay? Therefore I've got to wear that dress and I'm not allowed to drink any alcohol for a week." 

"Mean." "Yeah. But Ric?" "Yes?" "Do you really think I look hot in this?", Damon asks and moves closer to him. "No." "Not even a little bit?" He moves even closer. "Absolutely n-" Damon kisses him and even trough he really doesn't look hot in that dress, Alaric can't think of anything else to do than to kiss him back. As they finally seperate, Elena enters the room. "Won the bet!", Damon says.


	4. Fourth December - expectations

# Is it christmas yet?

### Fourth December - expectations 

As Alaric woke up this morning, he clearly didn't except his evening to end with a naked Damon in his bed. Actually it hadn't been such an unordinary day. He met with Damon at the bar and they had been drinking and talking. But just as he was about to go home, Damon kissed him.

Alaric was quite surprised, of course. But somehow it happened that he kissed him back and they ended up in bed together. Afterwards Alaric expected things to be kind of akward, but Damon just smiled, kissed him and cuddled onto his side. 

He's sleeping now, but Alaric is still awake, thinking. He honestly doesn't know where to go from here. Just before he fell asleep, Damon whispered "Don't leave me", so quiet, that Alaric almost didn't hear it. He doesn't know what that thing between them is, but he knows that he wants to stay. He knows that he likes to hold Damon in his arms. For the moment, it's enough.


	5. Fifth December - finnish

### Is it christmas yet?

# Fifth December - finnish 

It's late in the evening as Damon calls Alaric. "Minä rakastan sinua", he says. Alaric is confused. "What?" "Minä rakastan sinua", Damon repeats. "Are you drunk?" "Minä rakastan sinua." "I don't understand, Damon." Damon sighs. "It's finnish", he says. "You speak finnish?" "Yeah, I once spent a few years in Finland."

"So why do you call me at this time and tell me something in finnish? I don't speak finnish, Damon." "Maybe because I couldn't manage to say that in a language you understand." "What's the matter, Damon?" "Nothing. I just wanted to tell you that", Damon says and hangs up.

Stefan looks annoyed, but Damon doesn't really care. "What? I told him!" "Do you really think I'm gonna let that count?", his brother asks. "Yes. Because I don't have a chance anyway. Because he is happy." "And what about you, are you happy?" "That's not import-" "Yes, it is. You deserve to be happy as well", Stefan says and picks up Damon's phone. "What are you doing?" "Helping you."

"Hey Alaric. I think you should google what Damon just told you." Damon looks like he wants to punch him in the face, but Stefan doesn't' care very much. "Why? Just do it." After a short time Alaric asks him if he can speak to Damon and Stefan hands over the phone to his brother. Before he can even say a word, Alaric says "Minä rakastan sinua." Damon smiles. "You pronounced that wrong." Alaric sighs. "And you're an idiot." "But you love me anyway." "I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Minä rakastan sinua." means "I love you." in finnish. :)


	6. Sixth December - punching

# Is it christmas yet?

### Sixth December - punching

Somehow Damon is by now almost used to the feeling of Alaric punching him in the face. He is always screwing everything up and when Alaric punches him he usually deserves it. But tonight, Damon doesn't have any idea what he did wrong. He was at the Mystic Grill, sitting at the bar, talking to a beautiful young girl and flirting with her. And Alaric just came over and hit him in the face for no apperant reason at all. 

"What the hell?', Damon asks, but Alaric just walks away. Damon decides to let the girl sit there and look after his best friend. "What was that for?", he asks him. "I don't know what you mean", says Alaric. He sounds totally drunk. Damon isn't sure whether to be pissed or worried. "What's the matter?" "I was annoyed to see you flirting with that girl." 

Damon is surprised. He made out with Ric a few times, but he never would have thought that this could ever be something more for his best friend. "Come on, let's go home." "What about the girl?" "Who cares? I think, I found a better way to spent the evening", Damon says and kisses Alaric.


	7. Seventh December - jealous

# Is it christmas yet?

### Seventh December - jealous 

The problem wasn't that Alaric was jealous. Definitely not. The problem was Damon. The problem was that this stupid arrogant vampire somehow managed to make him like him. The problem was that the first time Damon kissed him, he knew, they wouldn't last. But he never wanted anything more than for it to last. So no, he definitely wasn't jealous as he saw Damon kiss Elena (again). Not at all. 

He must have looked more miserable than he thought, since Elena walked over to him and asked him what was wrong. But he just didn't have enough strength anymore to act like everything was fine. So he did something, he was pretty sure, he was going to regret the next day. He went over to Damon and kissed him. 

To his surprise, Damon smiled. And so did Elena. "Finally. I almost thought, that was never going to work." Alaric is confused. "What?" "Well, Damon told me, he wanted you back, so we decided to try to make you jealous", Elena explained. "Worked", Damon said and kissed Alaric again.


	8. Eighth December - outfit

# Is it christmas yet?

### Eighth December - outfit 

Alaric wants to leave the house but Damon stops him. "Nope. You're not leaving." Alaric is confused. "Why?" "Why? Come on, take a look at yourself. I can't let you go outside looking like this." Alaric would usually agree with that, but he wanted to meet with Elena at the Grill and he is already late. And there is also the little problem that his flat burned down and with it most of his clothes. 

Also the only suitable outfit he still owns got a little bit to much blood on it last night. So Alaric is pretty much okay with going outside wearing way to big jogging pants and an ugly yellow T-shirt with a pretty dumb slogan on it. "I don't have anything else, Damon." "Well, take something from me then." "Later, okay? I really need to go." But Damon doesn't let him step outside the door. 

"Now." "But I-" Damon sighs and takes off Alarics shirt. "Damon, what are you doing?" "Well, if you're not doing it yourself, then..." Somehow it happens that changing clothes takes a bit longer than he would have thought and he has to cancel the meeting with Elena. But Alaric doesn't really mind as he looks at the smiling Damon lying next to him.


	9. ninth December - movies

# Is it christmas yet?

### Ninth December - movies

It's a Saturday evening and Damon and Alaric sit on the couch, watching a movie together. Alaric probably should have known that it would be a bad idea to watch a movie about vampires. The whole time Damon is pointing out that you definitely don't turn somebody in a vampire like this and is complaining about how illogical that whole movie is. 

Most people would probably find that annoying, but for Alaric it's just one more thing he loves about Damon. Alaric clearly wouldn't have thought, his life would ever turn out like this. But he doesn't believe that he ever could have found something that would have made him happier than spending every day of his life with Damon now does. He wants it to last forever. Maybe it will.


	10. Tenth December - double date

# Is it christmas yet?

### Tenth December - double date

Damon actually thought that it was a stupid idea from the beginning and he definitely wouldn't have done this, if Alaric hadn't begged. (Okay, he didn't beg. Stefan asked him and he said yes. And Damon couldn't come up with a reason not to come, that didn't make him sound like the jerk he sometimes could be.) So now here he was, on a double date with his brother, his exgirlfriend and his boyfriend. Elena was in a very good mood, smiling and talking very much. Too much. That and the look on Stefan's face made him wonder if something was wrong between the two. 

On the other hand, Alaric was acting weird as well. But at least Damon knew the reason for that. It still made him smile everyday, looking at the ring on Ric's hand. And since Alaric wanted to have Elena and Stefan to be there at their wedding (and so did Damon, not that he would ever admit that), it was about time to tell them. "We've got to tell you something", Damon said. "So do we", answered Elena. "We're getting married." Oh. That explained the strange behavior. "So do we", Alaric said. Elena's smile got even bigger, if that was possible. And then his brother asked him to be his witness.  
"Only if you're going to be mine too", Damon said. For once, everything was good.


	11. Eleventh December - forever

# Is it christmas yet?

### Eleventh December - forever

It had been 30 years since Alaric met Damon. Chaotic, catastrophic and wonderful years. As they first became friends, he never would have thought, that one day, they would become more. But they did. Even trough Alaric didn't believe they were ever going to last. But today Alaric is a vampire and he's wearing a black suit and next to him stands Damon. 

It hadn't always been easier, but Alaric definitely didn't regret the day he told Damon to turn him into a vampire. At least, right now, as hears Damon say "I do.", is the best moment in his life. Alaric wouldn't have thought, that it was actually possible to love someone forever, but Damon proved him wrong. He is marrying the love of his life right now and he knows that they're always going to love each other. He doesn't think his life can get any better than that.


	12. Twelfth December - childish

# Is it christmas yet

### Twelfth December - childish 

Alaric Saltzman actually thought he married someone who was way older than him. But right now, he felt, as if he was taking care of two children. They were at a toy shop. And Damon and their son were playing hide and seek. Damon seemed to have even more fun than their son. And after that, of course, their son was pointing at various toys that he wanted to have. 

Alaric knew that Damon would probably get him everything, since money wasn't a problem.  
But he didn't want his son to grew up a spoiled child, so he told him to pick two things. His son looked sad, but Damon whispered something in his ear and his face lighted up again. 

Of course Alaric understood that Damon said he would get him one more toy, but he decided to ignore it for today. He hugged Damon and kissed him. He didn't know what their future would bring. He didn't know how they would explain their son someday why the had blood bags for breakfast sometimes. He just knew that he would still love Damon in a 1000 years. Maybe that was all that matters.


	13. Thirteenth December - dinner

# Is it christmas yet?

### Thirteenth December - dinner

Damon and Alaric were in the kitchen. They were cooking a three-course dinner. Or at least trying to. It wasn't like the were bad cooks, just somehow everything the tried to do today went wrong. And they actually invited Elena and Stefan over to eat with them. They were running out of time, since the two should be there in a few minutes.

And Damon wasn't really helpful, he kept on kissing Alaric, while Alaric was still trying to save any of the meals. But it was senseless. Damon started opening Alaric's shirt and he decided to give up the cooking for today. He kissed Damon back, then pulled away and took up the phone. They would just order something for today.


	14. Fourteenth December - skiing

# Is it christmas yet?

### Fourteenth December - skiing

Alaric should have known that it was a bad idea to go skiing with Damon. But he thought that staying in a lonely hut with a fire place and a lot of snow outside could be quite romantic. And it was. He definitely didn't regret coming here as he was lying in Damon's arms, in front of the fire place, smuggled down in a few blankets. But right now, they were outside, skiing, and Damon kept on knocking over people. 

And of course Damon didn't listen to Alaric at all, as he told him to stop that. He was having way too much fun. Sometimes Alaric wondered why he had to fall in love with such an idiot. But as Damon came over to him and kissed him passionately, he knew, he wouldn't ever want somebody else at his side.


	15. Fifteenth December - music

# Is it christmas yet?

### Fifteenth December - music 

Alaric and Damon were on a long car ride, they wanted to visit Alaric's parents. Damon was driving and he had turned on the radio. Alaric didn't know what radio station that was, but they were playing probably the worst music Alaric ever heard. He asked Damon to change the station of course, but he didn't. 

The next song came on and Damon started to sing along, loud and completely out of tune. He told Damon to stop that, but he just kept on singing, even more enthusiastic. On the one hand Alaric was glad that there was at least one thing that Damon Salvatore couldn't do perfectly, but on the other hand, he was beginning to get a headache. So Alaric did the first thing that came into his mind to shut Damon up. He kissed him.


	16. Sixteenth December - texting

# Is it christmas yet?

### Sixteenth December - texting 

Alaric had known from the beginning that a relationship with Damon wouldn't always be easy. But right now, he was so annoyed. He was in school, teaching and Damon kept on texting him, a new text arrived every minute, having such interesting information like what Damon ate for breakfast today and what movie Damon was watching at the moment and that he was bored. (Alaric never would have guessed that last one.) Alaric rolled his eyes, turned off his phone and kept on teaching.

As he came home that day, Damon was upset that he didn't text him back. Sometimes he acted like a little child. Alaric explained him for the thousand time that he didn't have time for that at work. He took Damon into his arms and kissed him. "I missed you today", Alaric said. And as Damon kissed him back passionately, he knew, why he loved him so much, even through he could be so annoying sometimes.


End file.
